not_a_crystal_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mikuo12/Chapater One - Immortals
''Chatpter 1 - Immortals'' The black, crisp tar streched for miles, countless signs decorating the grassy landscape. "Vote for Mayor Bill Dewey..." The sign was a balding man's portrait with writing in the typical American red white and blue. Focusing behind it one could see the ocean in the distance, a building, probably a light house peered over the horison. Tora had walked for three days after trying to access the Beach City Local Warp and ending up in some kind of minning site. "Dad... if you can hear me... I hate you." He puffed, sclowling as he used the edge of the 'Mayor Dewey' sign as support. After a moment he breathed deeply and realsed a sigh, immediately he pearked up. Taking one small step he suddenly vannished. Dust rose up along the road like a snake widing along the boiling black surface heading for Beach City. Hosing down his van, Greg hummed. A girgle rising from the pit of his stomach as he laughted softly placing the hose down and shutting of the water. "Guess it's time to eat. Wonder of steven's busy?" he questioned to the sky. As greg prepared to enter his van a small rumble emminated from the ground below him. "I don't think that me..." he immidiatly turned panic setting in as an unatural stream of dust trailed towards town like a posessed snake. "STEVEN!" Greg shouted as he entered his van and floored it towards The Temple. The dust trail closing in on his van untill it was beside him, a set of arms reached inside the passanger window and held tight from within the cloud. "What the..." Greg gasped. A figure appred clinging for dear life from the window of the Universe Van. It was Tora. "Excuse me, Sir. Would you know where to find Rose Quartz?" Tora asked. Greg freaked at the metion of Rose and slammed the breaks, Tora went flying on to the sand half his body burried benath it from the landing. "I'm so sorry!" Greg rushed from the Trying to pull Tora up from under his sandy hole. "Dad!" a voice shouted from the distance. "Steven!" greg pannicked "Help me dig this guy up". Steven and greg pushed off of Tora, he was burried deep. "Who is he dad?" stevn asked with a deep consern. "I don't know steven but he asked about your mom" greg sighed a slight fear emminating from his voice. Steven removed the last of the sand mound off of Tora, a yellow and brown gem glistened in his face from Tora's ear. "Dad!" he shouted "I'm right here steven." Greg responded "He's... A... GEM!" steven gaffawed. At that moment Tora's body shone the light entered the gem on Tora's ear and his body vannished. Steven picked up the yellow gem looking at it sadly. It was small and scuffed, slight scratches were etched into the surface. "what is it steven?" greg questioned. "He's hurt... Maybe the gems know who he is" steven asnwered softly holding the gem tightly. "This is gem stuff. I'll let you handel it" Greg smiled patting steven affectionaly on the head. "Okay, bye dad" Steven already half way back to the temple. He dashed though the screen door when the gems returned on the warp pad. "You guys, help!" He yelled. "Steven!?" they replied in unison rushing to his side. Steven helled out the gem stone in his hand, he had be squeezing tightly. "It's not possible!" Pearl's face was filled with horror as she snatched the gem from steven's hand. Tora's Gem shone with a brillant blinding light, the gems summoned their wepons as a body fromed around the small gem. a teenaged sized male appeared from within the light. "That hurt!" Tora whined as the gems looked on with shock. "Your not Clear Andalusite!?" Pearl was dumbfounded unable to process what she was looking at. "What about my... gems!" Tora yelled cheerfully inspecting each of them but then his happyness turned to sadness once he had finnished looking at them. "None of you are Rose Quartz are you." she stated looking at the portrait of Rose above the door. "you know my mom?" steven shyly emmerged from behind garnet. "your... mom... Then that means, you're... Rose Quartz..." Tora fell into a heap on the floor tear steaming from his eyes a look of defeat on his face. "Why... After all this time..." "Are you okay?" steven approched Tora. "Steven!" Garnet's voice sounded almost like a command reather then calling to him. Pearl placed the tip of her spear against Tora's gem "Now who are you?" Her voice was agressive in her demmand. Tora looked at pearl with saddned smile "I am Tora Andalusite, son of Clear Andalusite" He sniffed though his responce. Pearl's Spear dropped to the floor, she slowly stepped back untill she tripped over the table. "You're a human gem too then..." Granet anaylised as stevn closed in to give tora a hug. "hey buddy, It's okay. I'm Half Human too" steven smiled. "I know... If a gem has a child then the gem and the child can't exist at the same time" Tora sighed. "So what, do you want?" asked amathist. Tora got up and walked toward the warp pad. "Mom said if something happed to her to find Rose Quartz, so now i don't know, I'll just go". "Wait!" Steven yelled "guys can't he just stay here with us?" "oh... steven i don't know" Pearl condecended. "come on pearl" Steven begged "garnet?" Pearl asked conserned "We can let him sleep on the couch, at least untill we know more" garnet huffed. Both Setevn and Tora laughed their gem giving off a soft glow as they smiled. Category:Blog posts